Te amo
by bunga haruno
Summary: " kakak, ini bukan Sasuke, hiks hiks hiks ini bukan Sasuke kan ? " tanyaku kepada Konan " ini Sasuke, pacar kamu Sakura . sabar yah sayang ini ujian buat kamu " jawab Konan sambil memelukku yang rapuh ini


**fine**

**.**

**.**

**normal P.O.V**

" hei Sakura kau mau ikut aku gak? "Tanya seorang yang memiliki rambut biru dan selalu ada kunciran berbentuk bunga di kepalanya. Bernama konan

" kemana kak ? males ah "

" kerumahnya itachi " sekilas kita bisa lihat seringai di wajah konan

" wahh kenapa kakak gak bilang daritadi. Jelas aku mau , mauu banget hehhee " jawab Sakura dengan semangat 45

" hahaha bilang saja kamu mau ketemu adiknya itachi, Sasuke"

" ihhh kakak tau aja deh hehehe "

" yuk, kita berangkat " ajak konan kepada Sakura

.

.

**Sakura P.O.V**

Huwehh asikk mau kerumahnya Sasuke. Bisa lihat Sasuke deh

Oh yah belum perkenalkan diri. Kenalkan namaku Sakura haruno, dan aku punya kakak bernama Konan , dan konan sekarang mempunyai pacar bernama itachi dan itachi adalah kakanya Sasuke mantan pacarku yang masih aku cinta

" permisi, itachi " samper kak konan

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian keluarlah seorang cowok yang selalu dikuncir rambutnya. Yaitu itachi

" oh, hey sayang. Dan hey Sakura " sapa Itachi kepadaku dan aku respon dengan senyuman

"hey sayang boleh kami masuk. Dirumahmu tak ada siapa siapa kan ? " Tanya kak konan kepadaItachi

Eh, tunggu dulu. Tak ada siapa siapa dirumah? Berarti Sasuke …

" iyah, lagi pada ke italia biasa lah ngurusin perusahaan , ayok silahkan masuk " jawab Itachi . yahh berarti tak ada Sasuke. Kalau tau gini sih mending tadi gak usah ikut

Aku dan kak Konan pun masuk kerumah Itachi. WOW rumahnya mewah dan rapih.

" kak Itachi disini sendirian? Kakak gak takut rumah segede ini hanya dihuni kakak seorang ? " tanyaku kepada Itachi

" oh tidak, aku ditemani oleh Sasuke" jawab Itachi

Eh? Ada Sasuke kyaaaaaa ternyata dia tidak ikut yah asik asik

" oh " kataku dengan pura pura sok cuek padahal didalam hati lagi senang karena Sasuke gak ke italia jadi bisa ketemu deh. Kemana sih Sasuke kok belum kelihatan juga yah

"emm Itachi. Sasuke mana ? " Tanya konan kepada Itachi. Yess bagus kak Tanya begitu hahaha

" Sasuke lagi ada dikamarnya mungkin bentar yah "  
" SASUKEEE ADA TAMU CEPAT KAU KELUAR " teriak Itachi . hah kenapa coba harus teriak Kenapa gak menghampiri saja kekamarnya

" hn, ada apa kak " dan tiba tba Sasuke pun keluar dari kamarnya dengan tidak memakai baju. Hanya memakai celana.

" taka pa, kau duduk disini saja daripada dikamar terus"

"hn "

Akupun menatap Sasuke . yaampun badannya sixpact banget.

Dan beberapa menit kemudia aku melihat kak Konan dan Itachi menyeringai seram. Benar benar seram

" ekhm, Sasuke bisakah kau masuk ke kamar " kata Itachi pada Sasuke

" hm " jawab Sasuke , setelah itu Sasuke pun masuk ke kamarnya

" dan kau Sakura. Kau harus ikut Sasuke ke kamarnya " kata Itachi sambil menyeringai

" eh tidak, tidak mau aku kan bukan istrinya Sasuke " jawab ku

" yasudah, ayok konan kita gotong Sakura ke kamarnya Sasuke " perintah Itachi kepada Konan. Setelah itu akupun digotong bersama Itachi dan kak Konan

" kyaaaaaa kalian mau ngapain sih, hey aku tidak mau " bantahku heboh

Setelah itu aku dimasukan kedalam kamarnya Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke? Sasuke hanya menatap bingung , ck dasar orang ini bukannya protes

" dah. Sekarang kalian menikmati yah dahh kami keluar dulu ok "

" KAKAK BUKA AKU GAK SUKA BERCANDA KALIAN YANG SATU INI KAK PLISS " teriakku

Dan tiba tiba Sasuke mendekatiku. Yaampn benar benar takut kali ini

" huwehhh ampun Sasuke ampun . aku masih ting ting jangan apa apa kan aku. Hiks hiks hiks " kataku kepada Sasuke.

" hey siapa yang mau memperkosamu tenang aku tidak berbuat macam macam kok "

" lalu kau mau apa,, dan hey kau tidak memakai baju pakailah bajumu Sasuke tak sopan sekali kau ini "

" hn , tunggu sebentar " dan Sasuke pun membuka lemarinya . wew lemarinya rapih Sasuke cowok rapih

Setelah Sasuke memakai bajunya ia menghampiriku lagi

" Sakura. Aku hanya ingin bilang kalau aku sayang padamu. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku lagi "

" heh ini tidak mimpikan?"

" tidak Sakura. Ini tidak mimpi mau kubuktikan kalau ini tidak mimpi?"

" heh mau buktikan apa mhhh—"

**Cup…**

Tiba tiba Sasuke mencium bibirku oh tidak first kiss

Beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke pun melepaskan ciman ini

" nah sekarang udah percaya kan kalau ini gak mimpi "

" Sasuke " kataku sambil memegangi bibirku

"hn, jadi maukah kau menjadi pacarku Sakura ?"

" emm anu iyah aku mau " jawab ku dengan sedikit gugup dan blushing

Tiba tiba Sasuke pun memelukku dengan erat , hari ini memang banyak kejutannya

" terimakasih Sakura."

" iyah sama sama Sasuke "

" cieee yang baru jadian hahahah " tiba tiba Itachi dan kakaku sudah ada di depan pintu kamarnya Sasuke

" ihhh kakak nih ganggu aja hhahaha "

" hn, sudah malam kita pulang yuk Sakura "

" ok , Sasuke aku pulang dulu jaa " kataku samba tersenyum tulus pada Sasuke

" iyah my princes hati hati yah "

Lalu akupun pulang kerumah dengan hati yang senang dan berbunga bunga

.

.

.

.

_**~ pagi harinya ~**_

" hoammm, emm kakak pagi hari ini makan pakai apa ? terus kaa-san dan tou-san kemana ?"tanyaku bertubi tubi kepada kakak ku yang pertama. Bernama Haku

" ehh Sakura sudah bangun, kakak buatin kamu nasi goreng, dan kaa-san dan tou- san lagi pergi ke kiri untuk 1 minggu kedepan." Jelas kak Haku, dan aku hanya ber 'oh ' ria

" emm kak Konan kemana? Kok aku tidak melihatnya daritadi "

" konan tadi lari pagi bersama Itachi, oh yah kata Konan sekarang kau pacaran lagi yah dengan Sasuke ? "Tanya kak Haku , kemudian dia duduk disebelah ku dan menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya dan menatap ku dengan antusias *?*

" emm ano iyah kak hehehe " jawabku gelagapan disertai blushing

"oh yah, waw selamat yah. Oh yah kakak pergi dulu yah. Mau kuliah nih jaga rumah ok dahh " lalu kak Haku pun keluar dari rumah

Hah membosankan dirumah sendirian ,lalu akupun memutuskan untuk bermain bersama kucing kesayanganku di halaman depan

Tak berapa lama sosok Sasuke ada didepan rumahku

Waw Sasuke sekarang tampan banget yaampun

" eh Sasuke kenapa kau kesini ?" tanyaku pada Sasuke

" hn, aku hanya ingin bilang hari ini aku mau ke suna dan oh yah ternyata kamu memakai baju seperti ini seksi juga yah " kata Sasuke disertai seringa.

Blush !

Aku hanya bisa blushing mendengar perkataan Sasuke terakhir memang , sekarang aku memakai baju pendek yang ngetat berawarna merah bergambar ' angry bird ' ,lalu memakai celana pendek

"o-oh iyah kenapa kamu mau ke suna saja harus mampir kerumah ku ? kita kan bisa sms an Sasuke "

"hn, ntahlah aku kangen sekali padamu " tiba tiba Sasuke pun memelukku

Hangat

Yah hangat sekali berada didekapan Sasuke

" yasudah aku pergi dulu yah dahh" kata Sasuke melambaikan tangannya

Setelah Sasuke pergi dari kediamanku , ntah kenapa perasaan tidak enak mengahmpiriku tetapi aku buang jauh jauh perasaan itu

.

.

Setengah jam kemudian handphone ku bergetar lalu kuangkat teleponnya

"halo, kak Konan tumben kau nelpon kenapa kak ? " tanyaku

" Sakura hiks hiks " jawab orang yang disebrang sana, yaitu kakak ku

" kenapa sih kak? Kok nangis ? "

" Itachi dan Sasuke kecelakaan Sakura "

" apa? Gak mungkin,kakak pasti bercanda setengah jam yang lalu Sasuke kesini kok "

" kakak gak bohong sayang, cepet kamu ke rumah sakit konoha"

Lalu akupun menutup telpon . aku tak bisa membendung air mata lagi

" SASUKE!" teriakku dan akupun langsung mengambil motor kesayanganku dibagasi

Dalam melajukan motor ku dengan cepat tanpa berniat mengurangi kecepatan

Sesampainya di rumah sakit akupun langsung menghampiri kak Konan yang sedang menangis

"kaka , gimana keadaan Sasuke ? " tanyaku langsung to the point

" Sakura, Sasuke masih di UGD dia masih koma, ayok akan ku tunjukan kamar Sasuke dirawat "

" kakak, Itachi bagaimana keadaannya ? "

" itachi lukanya tidak terlalu parah, mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan siuman "

Lalu aku dan Konan berjalan ke kamar tempat Sasuke di rawat

Ya tuhan aku melihat seorang cowok yang tengah terbaling lemah dirumah sakit

Bukan, ini pasti bukan Sasuke

" kakak, ini bukan Sasuke, hiks hiks hiks ini bukan Sasuke kan ? " tanyaku kepada Konan

" ini Sasuke, pacar kamu Sakura . sabar yah sayang ini ujian buat kamu " jawab Konan sambil memelukku yang rapuh ini

Akupun melepas pelukan kak Konan, dan menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang kritis

Menangis

Aku hanya bisa menangis melihat Sasuke seperti ini kemudian aku memegang tangan Sasuke

Andaikan saja pas Sasuke ke rumahku aku menjegat ia agar tidak ke suna .mungkin kejadian ini takkan terjadi

**Tuhan sembukanlah Sasuke seperti dulu**

**Tuhan aku berjanji aku akan menjaga ia sepenuh hati**

**Tuhan aku sangat mencintai nya , aku belum siap untuk kehilangannya tuhan**

**Tuhan dengarkan doa ku ini tuhan, **

**Dengarkan tangisan ku ini tuhan**

.

.

.

.

..

. 3 hari kemudian

" Sasuke makan dulu yah aku belikan mu bubur buka mulutnya aaa " seruku pada Sasuke

" aumm "

" ihh pinter deh pacarku hehehe "

" huh seperti anak kecil saja,oh yah Sakura maaf yah " kata Sasuke kepadaku

"maaf buat apa ? " tanyaku bingung

" maaf , sudah merepotkan mu. "

" gak apa Sasuke, kam u tidak merepotkan sama sekali kok " jawabku di sertai senyuman yang sangat tulus

" Sakura, jangan tinggalkan aku yah. Aku pingin kita kayak begini terus "

" iyah Sasuke aku janji gak akan ninggalin kamu "

"Te amo mi corazon" ucap Sasuke dengan senyuman tulusnya.

"Te amo demasiado" balasku yang di sertai dengan senyuman tulusnya

Kemudian akupun memeluk tubuh Sasuke

Pelukan yang sangat hangat bagi kami

**Tuhan terimakasih kau memberikan orang seperti Sasuke**

**Aku harap Sasuke cinta terakhirku **

**Yah semoga saja**

**~ THE END ~**

**Heyyy n_n aku author baru disini**

**Maaf rada gaje**

**Sebenarnya ini ' true story '**

**Ini adalah cerita saya sendiri :'(**

**Sebenarnya ini req by dhea :D **

**Jadi maaf yah kalau berantakan, jujur kalau inget kejadian ini aku sering nangis X'D**

**Ini juga untuk btc deh * banjir tomat cherry ***

**Ekhm review ~,~d**

**Sekian dan wasalam ^_^**


End file.
